


Fast Forward

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short series set in fall of next year after Gwen gets back from her tour. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. And I wrote it fast so I apologize for grammatical errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

November 2016 

It was about three in the morning when a small but sharp pain woke Gwen up out of a deep, deep sleep. The pain wasn't unbearable but it was enough to keep her from falling back to sleep next to Blake who laid facing her. She gently slipped out of his loose embrace and sat up in bed hoping the pain would go away. Always the one to notice when he's not touching her, Blake sleepily opens his eyes searching for his love. He gently puts his hand on her back asking as she holds onto her side "Gwen? You ok?"

"Yeah babe, it's nothing. Sorry I woke you." She turns sideways to face him as she runs her fingers through his curls. Blake then sits up by her and gives a small kiss on the back of her shoulder, "It's ok. But what's wrong? Stomach ache? Want me to get you some ginger ale?" 

Gwen gives a grateful smile back at him as she leans into his chest. "No I'm ok. Just your child keeping me up again." 

She can feel Blake grin into her neck from behind where he is currently nuzzling her. "Can't say I'm sorry darlin." She can't help but smile as she can hear the proudness in his voice that she admits she finds adorable. 

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you can't cowboy." Even though the slight pain is still there, Gwen is trying to deflect into a joke so Blake doesn't worry like the worried father he is. But all of this is completely foreign to him, so he's going to worry regardless. "But really, babe, you ok? Is this normal?" She can hear the fear in his voice that she admits warms her heart. She's been through this three times before so she knows all the signs like the back of her hand, but she knows Blake doesn't. A small kick might as well be her water breaking at this point to him. "I'm fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just a little uncomfortable that's all. Don't worry daddy." 

Blake lets out a small sigh of relief at Gwen's words and wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head. "Here honey, I got you. Maybe I can help with that." He then leans them back down so that Gwen's back is laying against Blake's chest. He's sitting up slightly against the headboard as his hands rest under Gwen's and on top of the tiny, but growing, baby bump. He begins gently rubbing his fingers over her stomach while she plays with his knuckles. She has no idea why it's easing the pain but it is. "Mmm, that feels nice babe. Don't know what got this little one so cranky tonight." 

"Maybe SHE'S just stubborn like her mother" Blake teases into her hair causing Gwen to let out a huff before her comeback "Or maybe HE'S just loud like his father." They both giggled until Gwen flinches again at another brief pinch of pain causing Blake to hold onto her tighter. They hadn't gone in to the doctors to figure out the sex yet. The appointment was the following week and boy were they excited. Gwen was almost certain it was going to be a boy. She accepted after Apollo that she would always be surrounded by boys in her life, and she loved every minute of it. But she admits that every now and then her thoughts would stray to a little girl. Obviously any child is a miracle and she wouldn't love this baby any less regardless of the sex but picturing Blake holding a little baby girl with blonde curls and blue eyes does things to her. She loves the fact that she would have him wrapped around his finger the second she's born. 

Gwen can slowly feel Blake fall back to sleep behind her as his hands slow down their gently massaging finally resting on top of her tummy. She's still awake, not necessarily from the pain, more from how crazy this image is as she stares down. She wished she had her phone to take a picture through her eyes as she stares down at her true loves arms wrapped around her, his hands perfectly resting on top of her growing baby bump while her engagement ring wearing hand sits on top. How is this her life?

September 2016 (two months earlier) 

Gwen had finished her last she until October. Technically her tour wasn't done until the last two concerts in LA at the Forum which she was beyond excited about, but the boys summer vacation was over and school started in the next week so she had to get them all back home for that. A couple days after getting back into LA and getting situated from being away for almost two months, her and her team had scheduled an unofficial end of tour wrap party which all of her friends and family would be at. She was so happy to be home. She missed her house, her pets, her bed, all of it. But most of all she missed Blake and she was so happy to be in one place permanently making it easier for them to see each other (especially since the new season of the Voice was starting down the street making it even more convenient). Gwen was beyond grateful for how often he'd flown out to whatever city she was in. Even if it was just for 8 hours overnight, he was always there, cheering her on on from backstage. Them and the boys had made some great memories in some of the most random cities along the road. They'd find zoos and museums and parks and sometimes just horse around on the tour bus. It didn't matter, as long as they were together. She initially felt guilty for dragging the kids around in a bus during their summer vacation but seeing how much fun they had made her realize this was a summer they'd always remember. 

The whole summer was magical. It was crazy and exhausting and draining and hard. But it was magical, and as happy as she was to be home, she was secretly sad at the same time. Even though it's not something anyone from her team will say, it's most likely her last tour. Who knows if she'll have another album or another opportunity (she's learned to never say never) but it's only going to get harder as the kids get older. She'll always do shows and festivals with her band and on her own, but Gwen is perfectly content having this album be her last tour. It seems sort of perfect to end that way for her. So as she drove to the wrap party, she couldn't help but have the biggest smile on her face grateful for everything she'd been given, unable to say thank you to God enough. "How could life get any better?" She thought to herself as she parked her Range Rover at the restaurant. 

She walked in and did a quick search for her tall drink of water cowboy who was meeting her there because he had a meeting at the Voice lot. Blake wasn't there yet which she admits made her a little upset. Not because she was mad he was late, but because she's only been home a few days and is still getting used to him just being a phone call away. She's needy, and she's knows it, but neither care. In fact, she's pretty sure Blake loves her in this state. It makes him feel loved and adored which is perfectly fine since Gwen does love and adore him. 

After about twenty minutes of quick hellos and thank you's to her dancers and manager and crew members she finds a seat next to Jen and Todd exhausted from the small talk. Just then Blake bursts through the doors as if out of breath. "Babe!" Gwen throws her arms around his neck as he picks her up and spins her around giving her a big kiss making Jen giggle and Todd gag. "Sorry I'm late babe. There was an accident on the 405 so it took forever. As usual." Blake rolled his eyes like he always does when talking about LA traffic. "It's fine, we haven't been here too long. They're just about to serve dinner." 

As they all made their way to their table, Gwen continued to charm anyone who came up to say thank you and good bye for the time. Blake's amazed how she knows literally every crew members name. He's had the same crew for 6 years and there's still some names he's iffy on but Gwen treats them like family after two months. He's so amazed at how she continues to surprise him after all this time. The dinner is filled with laughter and memories and touching speeches, all of which bring Gwen to tears. Just as the evening is winding down, Gwen's phone rings. "Oh hun, I have to take this. I'll be right back." As she makes her way out onto the patio, Blake's mind is wandering. She rarely answers her phone during an event, and The majority of her family is here tonight including the nanny with the boys. "So who could it be?" he thought to himself as he felt a little jealousy come over him. 

Just before it got out of hand he spotted Gwen peak her head through the door of the patio and motion for him to come over to her. He quickly jumped up and went outside wondering what was so important. "Hey darlin what's up?" She's hard to read right now for him. She's not upset or sad which is good but he's still beyond confused. "Gwen? What's going on? Your freakin' me out." Gwen lets out a small laugh and takes his hands in hers to calm him down a bit. 

"Do you remember last month when you visited me in Texas? We got that big suite and Jen and Todd came out and took the boys that Friday and so we had that one night to ourselves?" She's giving her little sexy smirk and batty her eyelashes as his mind reminisces "Remember babe?" 

Oh does he ever remember. It was one of the best nights of his life. It was going to be the last time he'd get to see Gwen for about three weeks due to his own tour schedule so they ditched the bus and got a hotel for the weekend. It's not as if they hadn't been intimate since she'd been on the road, but being on a bus, with three kids close by, there's only so much they could do. It had been awhile since they'd had that loud, passionate, somewhat rough sex they both craved from each other. So when her brother and sister offered to babysit the boys that night, both their eyes widened at the offer. Gwen and Blake hardly slept that night as they had sex on literally every surface of that hotel suite. Against the wall, on the bar, on the couch, in the bed, in the shower. Each time better then the time before and each orgasm stronger then the one before. Gwen had lost track how many times she came. Her throat was sore and raspy from finally being able to scream her pleasure out loud unafraid of sleeping children. The two of them were quite literally fucked out, hardly able to move from there last round of love making as they sat on the floor wrapped in a white sheet leaning up against the coach staring outside as the sun rose, drifting to sleep in each other's arms. 

Yes, Blake remembers that night. Even if he had amnesia, he would still remember that night. "Of course I remember that. God that night was amazing beautiful. YOU were amazing." His voice is getting low and sexy as he's obviously still replaying the events in his mind and leaning into Gwen closer. 

She sets her hands on his chest and laughs as he tries to distract the conversation with sexy thoughts. "Well cowboy, that was my doctor on the phone." Blake suddenly snapped out of it as his eyes filled with worry. "Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Gwen takes a deep breath and grabs onto the lapels of his blazer "Yeah I'm ok.... I'm... I'm pregnant." Blake heard her talking but the words just weren't registering. It was while he was staring at her not saying anything that Gwen suddenly grew scared that this wasn't something he'd want. "Blake? Did you hear me? Are you happy? Are you upset?" As soon as the last word left her mouth his lips are on hers. Suddenly she can taste salty tears and feel him stutter into her mouth. He leans back and gives her the most loving, adoring look she's ever seen. 

"Upset? How could I be upset? This is literally the best day of my life Gwen." It's now her turn to cry. Maybe it's the hormones or maybe it's just her, but she's never been this happy. She pulls Blake in for a kiss bug he can't help but break out into a huge smile mid kiss causing Gwen to laugh and slightly blush. "Are you kidding me? We're having a baby?" Blake barely whispers the last part, probably unaware he even said it out loud. Gwen just smiles back at him, "We're having a baby... Daddy." 

That night Blake hardly slept. He just laid there holding the mother of his child in his arms unable to grasp how lucky he really was. The rest of the night after the big news seemed like a blur to Blake. They had walked back into the party trying their best to hide how excited they were from the crowd since it was still too early to share the news. Every now and then Blake would have this giant grin on his face and Gwen would have to nudge him under the table to not let the cat out of the bag. He couldn't help it though, and neither could she. Even though they had both talked about wanting more kids, it sort of seemed like a pipe dream. They both knew they weren't in their thirties anymore and that getting pregnant would be hard if not impossible. And they were ok with that. They were ok with it just being the five of them. Maybe they'd adopt, maybe they wouldn't. As long as they were together that's all that matter. It wasn't until after that first doctors appointment when she got home to LA that Gwen realized how much she wanted Blake's baby. And now all her dreams were coming true. 

The morning after her wrap party Gwen woke up alone in bed. She did a quick scan of the room and saw his phone and wallet on the nightstand so she knows he didn't run out on her scared after hearing the news, but she's still wondering where he is. It's early, nearly dawn, and he sleeps more then her. Just then she notices her curtains blowing from the morning breeze and sees the doors to her bedroom balcony open figuring out that Blake must be outside. She quickly slides on her white robe and tip toes outside. He's leaning up against the railing in what looks like the middle of a deep thought. She almost doesn't want to interrupt him but she can't help it at the same time. 

"Thought you ran out on me for a second." Gwen teases into his side as she holds onto him. 

Blake leans down and kisses the top of her head. "Never." 

It's quiet. The perfect kind of quiet though. Not the awkward kind. The morning chill is refreshing and the birds are just beginning to wake up and chirp. Gwen can almost feel herself fall asleep standing up leaning into Blake she's so comfortable. Just as her eyes start getting heavy, he's pulls away slightly. 

"Gwen?" She looks up at him just as he pulls a ring box out of his pajama pants pocket. Suddenly Gwen is wide awake. 

"Blake..."

"Gwen I love you. I've been in love with you since our first kiss. Everything good in my life is because of you. I never knew what happiness was till I met you and the boys. I never knew what true love was till I met you." Gwen's eyes are watering as she tries to keep it together and let him continue. "I bought this ring five months ago. I was waiting until your birthday. Was goin' to plan some big party and do some grand romantic gesture and sweep you off your feet with something amazing. But all night I held you and realized I don't need any of that. I don't need a big party, I just need you. YOU are all I've ever needed Gwen. And all I ever will need for the rest of my life. I asked your dads permission, and your brothers permission, and the boys permission months ago to ask you a question I've been wanting to ask you since that first kiss Gwen." Just then he opens the box and pulls out the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen as he holds in front of her, offering his heart and soul. " I promise to love and protect you and our boys and our baby till the day I die... Gwen Renee Stefani....Will you marry me?" 

Tears are streaming down her face as she manages to nod her head and barely get out a "Yes... Yes of course I'll marry you!" Before he finally kisses her. It's the most perfect kiss to seal the most perfect twenty four hours of both their lives. 

November 2016 

Back in bed, Blake is fast asleep and she can feel her eyes getting heavier. Thinking about her life and reminiscing about how lucky she is usually does the trick to calming her nerves. She never in a million years thought she'd not only fall in love, but find her true love. Never thought she'd get married again and especially never thought she'd have another baby. How'd she get so lucky she often thought, sometimes even feeling guilty. 

Gwen must have only been asleep for about thirty minutes when an incredible pain scorched through her body. It caused her to shoot up in bed as she opened her mouth in pain but nothing came out. Her sudden outburst of course woke Blake up as he quickly held on to her as she hunched over in bed. 

"Gwen? Gwen what is it? Is this normal? Is this like before?" Blake's trying to stay calm but she is clearly in a lot of pain, and it's not just discomfort this time. He's hoping that she says its normal, that it's heart burn or normal pregnancy aches like from when she had the boys. He's hoping for any kind of relief at this point as he sits helpless watching his future wife, mother of his children struggle in pain. 

Gwen looks up at him from behind her falling blonde hair holding back tears taking deep breaths "No...Blake. This isn't normal. Get the car keys. Something's wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

"No...Blake. This isn't normal. Get the car keys. Something's wrong."

Blake jumped out of bed in a flash pulling his jeans and boots on in less that thirty seconds while shoving the keys in his pocket. His heart was racing as he helped Gwen put his grey sweatshirt over her head as she sat on the edge of bed clutching her stomach while tears quietly streamed down her face. He was trying to hold back his own tears as his hands started shaking imagining the absolute worse. 

As soon as he slid her adidas on her feet he took her hands and gently started pulling her up from the bed. "Ok babe you ready?" He didn't mean to but Blake's voice came out a little shaky. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she clutched onto Blake's forearms and nearly collapsed as she starts sobbing hysterically. Blake is terrified thinking that it's because of the pain as he tries to get her to the car. 

"No! No! I can't! I can't go yet!" Gwen is hysterical at this point, and close to hyperventilating as she's hunched over. 

"Baby please, we have to get you to the hospital. Cmon it'll be ok." Blake is trying his best to be calm but he's just as hysterical on the inside as she is on the outside. 

"No please! They're going to tell me something's wrong! That something happened to our baby! I can't! I'm not ready yet! Please Blake, I can't!" Her words are coming out in between sobs as she's holding onto the front of Blake's shirt for dear life. He can feel the wetness from her tears through his shirt as her face is buried into his chest as if she's trying to hide from the world. 

Blake takes a deep breath wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry. He then picks her up from behind her knees and sits them back down on the edge of the bed as he cradles her to him close. His heart is breaking as she clings onto him and sobs uncontrollably. He wishes he could cry too but he needs to be strong and calm for her. The day he proposed he promised to protect her and their baby and that's what he's going to do. 

"Shh baby it's ok. It's ok. It's ok." He rocked them back and forward on the bed as he held her close trying to calm her down and get her breathing under control. "Everything will be ok Gwen. I'm right here. It's ok. Shh just breath honey, breath." He kept repeating his calming words over and over, not wanting to push her to soon. Her head is buried so deep against his chest that there's no way she can't feel his heart racing, but there's really nothing he can do about that. Blake's trying his hardest to remain calm but the truth is he's terrified. And he's never felt so helpless. Calming Gwen is the only thing he has remotely any control over and he's not going to screw it up. 

After about ten minutes of him cradling her and hearing his calming words, her tears slowed down and her breathing got under control. Her grip slowly loosened as she lifted her head towards him. "I'm sorry" she barely whispered into his neck.

"Don't apologize. It's ok to be scared. You don't have to be strong all the time Gwen. That's what I'm here for. You can break on me anytime and I'll always be here." He can feel her smile into his neck as he places a small kiss on her forehead. Still in his calming voice, Blake confidently asks "How bout I get you to the car now babe? Will you let me do that?" He can feel her tense up slightly in his arms but it's no where near as bad as it was ten minutes earlier. "It'll be ok, I promise." 

"Yeah, ok. You're right. Let's go." Her voice is still shaky and he can feel a slight tremble throughout her body that sends chills through his own, but he's thankful she's finally ready to head to the hospital. Blake doesn't say a word as he stands up, still carrying her and heads straight to the car. He places her in the front seat gently as he notices her flinch again in pain.

"Hey baby, look at me." He cups her cheek and meets her watering brown eyes with his. "Whatever happens, were going to be ok. Ok? I love you" Gwen rests her hand on his and gives a small smile before sniffling and nodding her head in return. He shuts the door on his side, grabs her hand and starts the car.

Thank god the boys are with Gavin this night otherwise that would have made things ten times more hectic. The whole drive to the hospital was quiet and tense. Gwen just stared out the window quietly praying that everything was ok. She could feel Blake's right hand shaking as she held onto it with both of hers. And back in the bedroom she could feel his heart racing. She wished she had been stronger instead of worrying him but is also thankful at how expertly he calmed her down. She doesn't know what came over her but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to get in that damn car. 

Within fifteen minutes they pull into the emergency room entrance. Blake gives a small squeeze before letting go and going to Gwen's side, helping her out. She's able to walk but he's still holding onto her scared another burst of pain might come again. He sits her down as he frantically checks her in explaining that she's pregnant and is in a lot of pain. Luckily, the ER is quiet that night allowing them to go into a room in private relatively quickly. As they wait for the doctor, Blake fills out all the paper work. He has to restart a couple times since his hands are shaking so much that his handwriting is barely legible. Gwen notices his frustration as she's lying in the hospital bed and reaches out to place her hand on his arm. 

He looks up immediately following her touch to meet her eyes. Her heart breaks to see his baby blues filled with tears and fear. He's scared. She can feel it. It's now her turn to be the strong one. She gives a small smile while quietly saying "I love you" back to him. The quaint gesture works and his little dimples appear warming her heart. He gently kisses the back of her hand and continues to fill out the paperwork a little more calmly this time. Just as he finishes the door opens and a doctor walks in introducing herself. 

"Hello. I'm Dr White, what seems to be the problem?" Blake immediately stands walking over to his fiancée's side in a protective manner. 

"A really sharp pain woke me up. I'm a little more then three months pregnant. It started out small but got really really bad. I'm scared somethings wrong." Gwen's starting to tear up again as Blake takes her hand, rubbing his thumb overs hers. 

"Is this your first pregnancy?" 

"No, my fourth. But I've never had anything this bad. Something just feels off." 

"Ok well let me get the ultra sound ready and let's take a look. Can you pull your shirt up a little please?" The doctor puts the gel on her stomach and turns on the screen. The room is tense and quiet as she's using the instrument to search for a heartbeat. Blake can feel her shaking again as they wait for some kind of sign, dreading the worst didn't happen. 

Suddenly, a faint heartbeat echoes from the monitor getting louder. "There we go!" The doctor says matter of factly. Both parents release huge sighs of relief as the heartbeat gets stronger and stronger. Blake suddenly can't help as happy tears stream down his face as he kisses Gwen's forehead whose also crying in relief and holding onto his arm. "It's ok folks. Every pregnancy brings different side affects and since you are considered a high risk pregnancy because of your age, you were right to come in." The doctor pauses as she looks around at the screen to make sure everything is normal and healthy while Blake and Gwen smile at one another before the doctor continues. " I can get you some medicine to help with the pain for the future But everything looks good and healthy and she's got a strong heartbeat which is a great sign." 

Both Blake and Gwen freeze, looking at each other and then back at the doctor. 

"Wait... What did you just say?" Blake asked. 

"I said the heartbeat is strong, that's good." 

Gwen chimes in "No before... Did you say 'she' ?" The doctor, finally realizing the issue. "Did you two not know the sex yet? I'm really sorry if it was going to be kept a surprise... But it's a girl." The doctor then makes her way out to check on other patients leaving the stunned parents alone. 

"A girl." Gwen whispers with the biggest smile on her face as she stares up with tears in her eyes at Blake who could not look any prouder. "A baby girl." Both burst out laughing out of joy and disbelief that this is happening. Blake, now sitting on the bed facing her, pulls her in for a long kiss. Both are relieved that neither one is trembling anymore and the only tears left are happy ones. He pulled away resting their foreheads against each other reveling in the fact that what could have been the worst night of their lives soon became one of the best. 

"A baby girl... Boy am I in trouble. If she's anything like her momma, I'll be whipped in two seconds." Blake joked making Gwen giggle especially because she knew it was true. "God I love you Blake. Thank you for being so strong tonight." 

"Are you kidding me? You know I'll always take care of my girls." He said proudly while placing his hand on her stomach. 

Within an hour the three of them were discharged and heading back home. The car ride home was just as silent as the car ride to the hospital but could not have been more different. At a stop light, Blake looked over at Gwen who was once again staring out the window. His heart skipped a beat to see how peaceful and content she looked. She truly did have that glow expecting mothers possessed. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned towards him and gave a grateful smile and wink back before staring back out the window. Even though it's a pretty short drive home, Gwen is drifting to sleep by the time they pull up in the driveway. She wakes up just as Blake is lifting her out of the car just as he had put in earlier that night. He then tucks her to bed before climbing in behind her, kissing her head and wrapping his arms around her. 

"Blake? You awake?" It startles him a little considering he thought se was asleep. "Hmm yeah baby." 

"I was thinking. I don't know know about a first name yet. But what if her middle name was Richie? Yeah know, for your brother." Blake lets out a small laugh, "For a girl?" 

Gwen giggles. "Yeah! Why not? I think it's kind of cute and different." Blake doesn't know why he's surprised considering the unique names of their boys, but he's beyond touched by the gesture. And as long as the last name is Shelton, she can name her whatever she wants. "Sounds perfect babe. I just hope she gets your looks and not my brothers. Now go to sleep girls." They both laugh lightly as she snuggles up to him closer, finally falling asleep with giant grins on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this short domestic story with a few more short chapters. Hope you enjoy!

December 2016

"How you feelin darlin?" 

"Well, I get to marry you today, so I'm feeling pretty spectacular cowboy." Gwen rolls over in bed and gives her fiancé a sweet kiss before nuzzling her nose into his neck for some much needed alone time before the chaos of the day begins. 

After a very short engagement (but not short enough according to Blake), they were finally going to say 'I do' in front of the intimate crowd of their closes friends and family in Oklahoma at their new lake house. Blake was beyond impressed at how calm Gwen was throughout the whole wedding planning process. Considering how stylish she was he half expected her to stress herself out with every single tiny detail. But once again, she surprised him. Maybe it was the fact that this wasn't their first wedding, or that they'd already committed their lives to one another over a year ago. Or maybe it was the fact that in about 4 and half months, they were going to welcome a brand new member to their family; a beautiful baby girl. 

Ever since that night they found out the sex of their baby in the emergency room, the two of them have taken no unnecessary risks. They both knew from the beginning that Gwen was a high risk pregnancy because of her age, but the scare they both experienced that night really put it all into perspective. So they decided together to make a few lifestyle changes to make sure this pregnancy went as smoothly as possible. The first and biggest adjustment was how little they were going to travel. It was easy for Gwen since her tour was done and with the kids in school she had no real big projects on the books. Just her fashion lines which were easily a car trip away. It was a little more complicated for Blake since country musicians are sort of in constant tour mode, playing festivals every other weekend. When they talked about taking it easy, Gwen expected it to just be her who made the change. After all, that's how it was when she was pregnant with her first three. Gavin never missed the chance to play a show, leaving her alone for weeks, maybe months at a time in her condition. So when she saw that Blake had cleared his schedule for the next year except for a few VIP events, and Voice tapings down the road, she was beyond touched. 

"I'm always going to take care of my girls." Is what he would repeat to her anytime shed feel guilty for him pumping the brakes on his career. Luckily they had the wedding to distract them and look forward to from all of the scary pregnancy risks that were very much a reality.They only invited about fifty people, wanting to make it as intimate as possible. Everything about it is going to be calm, and simple, and perfect. Nothing too fancy, nothing too over the top, just... Them. 

It's early that Saturday morning as the two lay in bed, half awake but with their eyes closed as they continue cuddling while listening to the morning birds outside. 

"Are you nervous babe?" Gwen's voice is ultra soft that morning and every time she speaks to Blake in that tone, his stomach literally gets butterflies. It doesn't matter that she's hours away from becoming him wife, it doesn't matter that she's carrying his baby, sometimes he still can't believe she's his. 

"Nah, just excited. Excited to finally call you my wife. And to be your husband. I honestly never thought I'd get married again, but at the same time I feel as if I've been waiting for this moment with you my whole life." Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones or maybe it's just Gwen being Gwen, but she can't help but sniffle a bit at her fiancée's loving words. 

"Promise me something babe... Promise me that after we're married you won't stop being so darn cute. K?" Blake chuckles to himself as he brings her closer into his arms as he practically lifts her whole body on top of his under the sheets. Cupping her face with his palm he gently kisses her little pout before whispering his promise back to her.

A few more kisses later, Gwen pries herself out of his grasp and reluctantly starts moving out of bed. 

"I've got to get going cowboy. It's going to be a long day and Danillo and Gregory are probably up already waiting for me." Trying to move away Gwen feels two arms pull her gently back into his chest. 

"Hold on there pretty lady. You do realize this will be the last time I see before you're walking down that aisle honey?" The reality actually hit Gwen and she suddenly gets nervous. Feeling her heart rate increase, Blake lays her back down with him hovering over her while he lightly caresses his fingertips up and down her body. "I'm not sure I'm ready to give you up quite yet beautiful." 

Feeling her whole body tingle, Gwen realized she doesn't have to get ready quite yet as she shoots her 'husband to be' a sexy smirk. "What did you have in mind cowboy?" 

"Hmm... Maybe just one more round of premarital activities to get me through the day. What do you say darlin? One more time before we're man and wife?" He moves his mouth to her neck and ear lobe where she instantly becomes putty in his hands while giggling at his goofy request. 

Opening her legs for him to settle his body in between, she brings his head up to hers missing his lips. 

"One more time cowboy. Then I guess we'll get married." 

*****  
The wedding went perfect. It was a beautiful day with no complications whatsoever. The guest list was a hilarious mixture of Hollywood A listers, with country royalty along with a couple LA hipsters and hillbilly cousins. Blake wore his usual cowboy uniform but went a tad more formal with his white shirt, black tie, black vest, and jacket with jeans and boots. And to make matters cuter, the boys were all dressed the same way. King, Zuma, and Apollo each participated as his sort of "unofficial best men" split three ways. The two oldest served as ushers and the littlest served as the ring barer. The whole crowd swooned when the three boys did their duties down the aisle before finally settling next to Blake. And he couldn't help but beam like a proud papa the entire time he watched his boys come towards him. He didn't think he could smile any bigger. That is, until he saw Gwen. 

So much about this wedding and their courtship was unconventional, but one tradition that Gwen took very seriously was keeping her wedding dress a surprise from Blake. He joked with her saying it wasn't fare since she knew what he was going to wear but boy was it worth the wait. It was so perfectly simple that she honestly looked like an angel. The long white gown complimented her body stunningly while showing off her barely there baby bump. He knew most women would hide something like that but loved the fact that his girl showed it off proudly. 

Her hair was down, slightly wavey with tiny flowers strategically placed throughout her golden locks and her makeup was minimal. With natural colors and a nude lip, she looked like this 70s goddess who could only be found in a dream. To put it simply, she glowed. Blake couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked slowly towards him while clutching her small bouquet of sunflowers and white roses. His heart literally hurt it was beating so fast as she approached him and he's not ashamed to admit that he teared up as he wiped away a drop or two.

Reaching out his hand, his whole body relaxed at the feel of her fingers linking with his. Gwen seemed cool as a cucumber as she smiled down at her boys standing behind Blake and gave a small giggle at how serious they were acting. That is until Apollo got a little excited walking over reaching up to Gwen wanting to be picked up by his mommy. Everyone laughed and awed at the cute two year old as Blake picked him up, and whispered something to him while adjusting his clip on tie before setting him back down next to his brothers while Todd kept an eye on him. 

It wasn't until Gwen was repeating her own vows to Blake that she began to break. Her voice quivered as she spoke the words "in sickness and in health" causing Blake to take a small step forward and place his hand on her cheek while his thumb brushed away a tear. Pausing from her vows, they shared a brief moment as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled at just how right this all seemed. It was as if they were the only two people on earth and time stood still. That small act gave Gwen the strength to continue and finish her promise to the man in front of her. 

As the minister said the final words of the ceremony and concluded by saying "You may now kiss the bride," Blake quickly looks over his shoulder to his three sons as he jokingly gets their permission to seal the deal. Nodding their heads in excitement, he turns back towards his new bride whose smiling from ear to ear. 

"Come here cowboy." 

Sharing their first kiss as husband and wife was met with a mixture of cheers, tears, and even some 'yee haws' from the crowd in front of them. It was a long, deep kiss that left Gwen weak at the knees as she clung to her husbands lapels of his blazer. 

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr and Mrs Blake Shelton!" Hearing the words Gwen literally blushed as she buried her face into his neck while Blake swayed her back and forward. It wasn't until the kids came over hugging their parents that they broke out of their little daze. Needing attention, Apollo forced himself up into Blakes arms as he held onto him with his left hand while his right never let go of his wife's as the five of them walked back up the aisle as guests threw rose pedals over the new family. 

 

The evening was filled with music, dancing, pictures, family, friends, laughter and enough love to last a lifetime. Toasts were given from some of their closest friends such as Ellen, Chelsea, Pharrel, and Adam. Gwen both laughed and cried from the sweet words each of their friends had to say about them and their bond to one another. She tried thinking to a time any of her friends or family had said something as sweet about her and Gavin but came up short. Last up was Carson as it grabbed hold of the microphone and stood at his table. 

"I've known Blake for about six years now. Him and Adam have been the rock that held our show together and even tough the three of us are somewhat of an odd pairing, there's no one else id rather work with then these two." There are a few awes from the audience before he continues. "It's funny though thinking back to that first day of shooting season 1 years and years ago. If you had told me then that in six years, Adam would be married to a Victoria Secret Super model and have a new baby girl, I'd say... Yeah, that sounds about right. But, if you had told me that in six years, Blake Cowboy Shelton would be the love of THE Gwen Stefani's life, would be married to her, would be step father to her three beautiful boys and on top of that, would be a 'father to be' to their baby girl, well...." The audience laughs and applauds as he fades off in his joke. "No but seriously, as strange as this might seem to others on the outside, to everyone else lucky enough to share this moment with you, it makes the most perfect sense. You two are the definition of love, and I know I speak for everyone hear by wishing you two a lifetime of happiness and love for your growing family. Cheers." 

After giving Carson a hug and a kiss (from Blake as well), the couple made their way to the floor for their first dance as man and wife to Stevie Nick's Leather and Lace. Holding Gwen close in his arms, Blake took a quick look around the room and was floored at how everyone was staring at his wife. He shouldn't be surprised though, at this point he's used to the way people stare at her beauty and presence. But what he's even more touched by is that looking down at Gwen, she's only looking at him. She's not paying attention to the guests or the band or the photographers. She's only got eyes for him, for her husband and he prays to God in that moment that she never stops looking at him that way.

"Can you believe we just got married?" Gwen's super giddy as she can't stop smiling and blushing into his blazer. Blake loves it when she gets in these girly moods and is super bashful. It makes him just want to hold her close forever. And now that they've committed their lives together in every way possible, he can do just that. 

"Darlin, when it comes to us, nothing surprises me anymore. It's been a dream since day one." Just as Blake goes in to give her a sweet kiss, Gwen flinches a bit with a look of surprise on her face. 

"Gwen... you ok?" There's a little bit of worry in his voice. 

"Yeah cowboy, I'm ok. I think... I think she likes the music." Taking his hand she places his palm on top of her tiny baby bump and waits a second for her to react again. "There! Did you feel that honey?" 

"Wow! Feeling her kick never gets old. She's really dancing around in there babe. She must like Stevie Nicks... Just like her momma." With his hand still on her belly, they finally kiss as the song winds down and the crowd continues taking pictures as their lips reluctantly pull apart. 

With the evening winding down and the guests saying their goodbyes to the happy couple, both Blake and Gwen are torn between never wanting this night to end and finally being able to be alone as man and wife. After kissing the boys goodnight as they go with their aunt and uncle, Blake closes the door and smiles as he looks back at his glowing new wife sitting by the crackling fire. Walking over from behind he starts massaging her shoulders as she sighs and leans against his touch. Turning around in order to see him she kneels up on the couch and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"My husband." There's that girly voice of hers again that melts Blake's heart. 

"My wife." 

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"Good, I want to keep you just as happy as you are in this moment for the rest of our lives Gwen."

"I don't think there's any question there cowboy. God I love you."

"And I love you baby. Always."

"And forever ." Just as Gwen finishes his words, her lips are on his as they share a sweet kiss before turning insanely passionate. 

"Take me upstairs Blake. Make love to me for the first time as your wife." 

Lifting her up and carrying her bridal style to their bedroom, Blake cradled her body against his as he gently kissed her forehead while she clung to the collar of his shirt. 

"With pleasure darlin."


	4. Chapter 4

February 2017

It was cold that winter night. Colder then usual for LA which is probably why Gwen woke up after only being asleep for about two hours. Rolling over though she noticed her husband wasn't next to her, another reason she probably woke up. She didn't really think much of it since she just figured he wasn't tired yet. With the pregnancy, She'd been going to bed a lot earlier nowadays after getting more and more tired then usual. But still, this wasn't the first time she's rolled over and he'd been gone so it caused her to worry just a bit. Regardless of being incredibly in love and happy with their lives, her insecurities still crept up every now and then. She wondered if he was bored or unhappy or didn't want to sleep next to her while pregnant. God only knows the amount of times Gavin slept in a different room during her first three rounds of this. But that couldn't be where Blake was, he's different in every way possible. 

Sitting up in bed and repositioning herself and her prominent baby bump she shook the idea out of her head as she thought about how happy they have been lately getting ready for their little girl. They had fun decorating and picking out the furniture for the nursery in not only their LA home but their houses in Oklahoma as well. Gwen was like a kid in a candy store when she realized she was going to be able to decorate three different girl nurseries, each with their own little special theme. Trendy and cool for LA, farm animals, horses and cowgirls for the ranch and lastly beachy with sailboats and sea creatures for the lake house. She knew she was going a little overboard but since this was most likely her last child, and only girl, she let herself go crazy. And Blake loved every minute of it. He was definitely going to be a hands on father but he also loved sitting back and letting his wife do her thing as she so effortlessly created the perfect environment for their daughter. 

It wasn't all just baby prep though as the newlyweds allowed themselves to have a little fun. The weekend before, they had spent the night at the Grammys along with Clive's famous pregrammy black tie event the night before. Blake had gotten nominated for best country album and even though at first he wasn't sure if wanted to go, he changed his mind after seeing Gwen's eyes light up at the idea of getting dressed up and having a night out. Besides, she was beyond proud of him for his nomination. Even though he never said anything, she knew how hurt he was by not getting any recognition in November from the CMA's for his new album. To be honest, when it came down to it, this stuff didn't matter that much. They are both successful enough and confident enough in their lives and careers to see that they've each won enough in the past and are happy to just be doing what they love. But at the time, it had felt like a little bit of a low blow. So to see the Grammys give him the attention he deserved made each of them overwhelmed with pride. Regardless of his chances of winning, Gwen wanted to hold her husbands hand on that red carpet and support his amazing album. 

Even with the perfectly rounded baby bump, Gwen still managed to find the most beautiful maroon gown that matched her lipstick and Blake's pocket square perfectly. 

"Good lord Gwen. It should be illegal to look this beautiful." Blake startled her a little as he walked in just as she was sliding on her stilettos. Shoes that will most likely be killing her feet in a few hours but was worth it for tonight. Walking over to her vanity to put on her earrings Blake walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her growing stomach to give light but long kisses on her neck. 

"You're sweet babe. This was the best I could do with my giant belly. It sort of works." 

Not letting his lips stray too far from her neck, he moves up to behind her ear lobe as he takes a little nibble causing her to get weak in the knees. "Sort of work? Honey do you have any idea how sexy you look right now. My god, part of me wants to ditch tonight and rip these clothes off of you this second. And I think you can guess which part that is." 

Gwen giggles and blushes at her husbands cute compliment as she regretfully moves away from him and his growing erection pressed against her back. "No way cowboy, we're not bailing on tonight. Cmon it'll be fun!"

"Whatever you want babe. You know I can't say no to you. Especially when you look like this." 

The limo ride over was fun as Gwen took a million pictures and Blake sipped on champagne to calm his nerves and loosen him up. It also caused him to get a little more then handsy as he tried every move possible in the back seat while trying to avoid messing up Gwen's lipstick and hair. It caused her to get more then just a little turned on as she promised him a great night AFTER the ceremony. Walking the red carpet hand in hand was beyond crazy and hectic as Blake held his pregnant wife closer then usual. They didn't go to a lot of these events so she could tell with all the crowds and photographers and chaos that he was going to be extra protective of her as he made sure no one accidentally bumped into her. Even when asked to pose by herself, Gwen refused to let go of her husbands hand. She admits she felt safer with him by her side and also respected that this was his night to be praised, not hers. 

Finally at their seats near the front of the stage for ratings purposes, artist after artist came over during breaks to say hello and give their congratulations to the expectant parents. Most were friends and fans of Gwen's causing Blake to laugh to himself since he never imagined in a million years that Bono and Beyoncé and Dr. Dre would be coming over to shake his hand over the baby he was about to have with Gwen Stefani. Some stuff just still amazes him to this day in the best way possible. 

It was a long ceremony and even though he could tell Gwen was having a blast, he could also see she was also getting more and more tired. Luckily his category was next so he figured once his name wasn't announced they could head out and back home so she could get some rest. Just as he was thinking of a way to politely say he's ready to leave, he hears his name announced and Gwen gives a tiny scream as the crowd erupts. 

The feel of Gwen whispering in his ear "You did it baby! You won!" snapped him out of his thoughts as she pulled him to stand up. Finally sinking in, Blake gives his wife a loving kiss causing Gwen to quickly brush the lipstick off his lips as he makes his way to the stage. 

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this. Wow, I'm literally speechless. Obviously I'd like to thank anyone that wrote on this album or produced or just freakin listened to it. Just thank you. But none of this would be remotely possible without some very important people. I honestly never thought I'd be standing up, holding one of these and thanking my beautiful pregnant wife along with three special little boys watching at home. But here we are... Gwen, this is for you. Everything I do, everything I am is for you baby. I love you. And thank you." 

Tearing up as the camera panned to Gwen, it barely caught her mouth the words "I love you too" up at Blake as he exited the stage. Not wanting to be away from him, Gwen also made her way backstage to congratulate her husband on his first Grammy. Standing in the background as Blake finished posing for pictures and answering questions, once he saw her enter the room, he made his way through the crowd to give her a huge, content hug. 

"Ready to go home babe?" Blake whispered in her ear. 

"Home? You don't want to go to parties and have people fawn all over you cowboy?" 

"Nah, I'd rather spend it with you and finish what I started in the limo drive over if you know what I mean." Gwen was equally turned on and relieved at the thought of going home. As excited as she was to go out, she was beyond exhausted as the festivities definitely caught up with her pregnant body. 

"Sounds good to me handsome. I can't wait to congratulate you all over." Grabbing his hand they made there way out of the venue, giving quick goodbyes and thank you's while heading straight into their limo where they were no longer concerned with keeping Gwen's lipstick perfect anymore. Devouring each other's mouths, Gwen couldn't help but give him a little reward of her own as she raised the partition, leaned Blake back in his seat and gave him one hell of a blowjob in the back of their limo on the drive home. But it didn't end there as he gently removed her couture gown in the living room and entered her from behind while planting her hands on the dining room table. Coming hard and frequent, Blake held onto her as she came down from her last orgasm, unable to trust her own legs. Pulling up his pants, he walked them over to the couch where he wrapped a blanket around Gwen's bare body and held her against his body rubbing her back as she drifted to sleep, exhausted and satisfied from the day's activities. 

Thinking back on that night as Gwen laid alone in bed she glanced over to his Grammy award still sitting on the bedside table and smiled at the recent memory. But once again she wondered where her husband had gone. Deciding to go looking for him, she slid on her robe and started walking around the house following a light turned on inside their daughters newly decorated nursery. Slowly opening the door she found Blake sitting in the rocking chair in the corner reading a book with about five more opened around him. 

"So this is where you sneak off to at night." Her voice startled Blake a little and he looked a tad embarrassed as Gwen made her way over to where he was sitting. Running her fingers through his curls, he sat her down on his lap and tried to hide the books he was reading but it was no use. Her eyes scanned all the titles of the baby prep books that Blake had clearly been studying up on. "Honey have you been reading through all of these books?" 

"Yeah... I mean, a little. I just want to be ready ya know?" Gwen can tell how hesitant and shy he is to admit it. They'd been so focused on making sure the pregnancy went safely that Gwen didn't realize that he was nervous about after the baby came as well. 

"Blake, honey, you're going to be fine. You don't need to worry, trust me."

"You've done this though Gwen. You're a natural and know what to do with your eyes closed. I don't. Apollo was already a year old when we got together so I missed all that early early stuff... I just don't want you thinking I'm some kind of dummy when she comes." 

Gwen's heart breaks a little at that last part. She knows he's partly joking and her emotions are more then usual, but she can't help but put her hand on his cheek so his eyes meet hers. "Baby, listen to me... you are not a dummy. You're my husband. And her father. And that's more then enough." Gwen feels him relax a bit as he gives a small dimpled smile.

"Blake if there's anything I've learned from having the boys its that you can't prepare for everything. Sure I may know how to change a diaper or know what to expect with midnight feedings, but every baby is different and every experience is different. Even when Apollo was born I still didn't do things perfectly and messed up sometimes. Hell, even now with them grown we mess up sometimes. But it's ok, it'll be ok. Because we'll all be together, and we'll all be safe and we'll all be loved." 

"You're right Gwen. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide this, I'm just nervous that's all."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too. Like a lot." 

Blakes eyes widen in surprise. "Really? You're nervous?" 

"Of course I am cowboy! I mean we're about to have a brand new baby in this room. I'm nervous I'll be too tired or too old to keep up with her. Plus it's a girl! I've never had one of those before so EVERYTHING will be different and new. I mean what if she doesn't like me? What if she resents me when she's older? Isn't that was daughters do to their mothers? They rebel. So hell yeah I'm nervous." 

Blake laughs at her confession, a little relieved that he's not the only one with concerns about his parenting skills. "She won't resent you, and if she does then chances are it'll be both of us so don't worry." 

"If you want to read these books I won't stop you, but how bout we start reading them together Blake? That way if you have any questions then maybe I can help. I just don't want you to feel like you have to hide this from me, ok?" 

"Ok darlin... Together." Standing up in the nursery Blake kisses the top of Gwen's head before turning out the lamp on the table next to the rocking chair. 

"I know you're nervous just like any parent would be, but there's not a doubt in my mind that you are going to be an amazing father. And you know how I know that? Because you already are to three very special little boys. You stepped in at a time when their lives were being ripped in two and you helped piece them back together. You were our hero then and still are to this day baby. So don't stress about whether or not you'll be a good father because you've been an amazing one already for more then a year." 

Helping Gwen back into bed, Blake got in behind her and and kissed the back of her head goodnight as he lightly held onto his growing baby girl. For the first time in months he slept more at ease, actually believing for the first time he was going to be a good father. 

*****  
April 2017

Gwen was about eight months pregnant and ready to pop. Like most pregnant women at this stage, she was ready to get this baby out of her. She was beyond grateful to be pregnant in the first place, but still ready for it to be over. She was sick of being tired, and sore, and cranky, and well, fat. Even though she was more stylish then the average eight months pregnant woman, she missed her normal clothes and normal shoes. She missed feeling sexy for her husband. Missed putting on fun lingerie and missed knowing she looked good as she dressed up for him. She just missed it all. 

Being stuck at home by herself while Blake filmed down the street at NBC, she'd sit and wonder if he still found her desirable or if she was just a gross blob to him nowadays. She knows he loves her, but she can't help but think about her ex husband and how he treated her when she was this big with her other three babies. He didn't even like seeing her naked then and would hardly touch her. It doesn't help matters that it was also during those times when he'd be screwing some younger, thinner girls all around the country including the nanny just down the hall. Gwen knows Blake would never touch or think about touching another girl but when you're this pregnant, your imagination kind of gets away from you. 

"Gwen? Honey I'm home... Whoa, baby what's wrong?!" Blake walks into their bedroom to find Gwen lost in thought as tears are running down her face as she sits lost in her insecurities. He immediately walks over to her, sitting on the bed stroking her leg.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just pregnancy brain. Just tired of being fat and ugly and uncomfortable." 

"Gwen don't say that, you're beautiful baby. You're just as beautiful today as the day I met you. I swear honey." She gives a grateful smile in his direction but he can tell she's still needs some loving. "I know you're uncomfortable and tired and might not feel your best, but just know that you still take my breath away every single day honey. You walk into a room and people still can't take their eyes off of you! Not to mention your boobs are ENORMOUS right now!" 

That last part made her throw her head back and laugh which is exactly what he intended as he looked at her with heart eyes. "Yeah I figured you'd like those cowboy. I'm sorry for getting emotional. I just miss you in that way I guess. I know it's been harder to be intimate lately cuz I'm so big and sometimes sick and always tir-" Blake cuts her off by planting a filthy kiss on her to hush any insecurities she might have about him finding her sexy still. 

"I will always, ALWAYS want you Gwen." Sealing the deal he takes one of her hands and places it in his lap to feel his growing erection between his legs causing Gwen to blush. "You know what I want to do right now? I want to draw us a warm bubble bath to soak in." 

"Us?" 

"Yeah. If you don't mind some company that is." 

"Oh god yes." 

After Blake got the tub filled with bubbles and Gwen put on some music, he helped his wife get undressed as he held onto her carefully as she climbed into the tub so she wouldn't slip. Undressing himself and sliding up behind her, it took a few minutes to get situated and comfortable as Gwen relaxed and leaned into her husband's chest. They rarely took baths together since Blake was more of a shower guy but every time they did it turned into sexy time. This time was a little different as Gwen giggled at her huge stomach poking up from the bubbles. That didn't stop Blake from keeping his hands to himself though as he began kissing her neck and ear lobe while his palms engulfed her larger then normal breasts. Allowing herself to be spoiled for a bit, Gwen closed her eyes as she started breathing more heavily at his touch. Pretty soon one of his hands was traveling south, first stopping for awhile as it rested on her stomach and then continuing down to her center where she longed to be touched. 

"God I love touching you here baby. You're so wet. So tight. Every fucking time." Entering her slowly, Gwen gasped and opened her legs under water wider for him as he went deeper inside of her. 

"Oh god, Blake, don't stop, please." Her words are breathy as he fingers her slowly, trying to draw the pleasure out as long as possible for his wife. He knows how to make her come in two minutes, but he wants to take his time, wants her to enjoy herself, wants her to feel adored and treasured. It drives Gwen literally crazy but after nearly an hour he lets her come as her orgasm hits her extremely hard, screaming his name as it echoes against the bathroom walls. Afterwards, the tub is no longer warm but luke warm as Gwen drags Blake into the warm shower to wash off the bubbles. She's well aware that he can apply his own shampoo but she's having way too much fun pampering him and playing with his hair not to mention using her own hands to pleasure him this time. Finally crawling into bed clean and still naked, they continued kissing and making love all night. Pregnant or not, it was one of the hottest nights either of them had ever had. 

*****  
May 2017

It's a lazy spring afternoon a few weeks before the baby is due. Gwen is home alone, nesting in the nursery by folding and organizing new baby clothes she had ordered and gotten as gifts from her friends. As stressful as the pregnancy has been, this is the most content and relaxed she's felt in a long time. She's waiting for Blake to get home from some video he had to film on the voice set when her phone rings. Excited to see his name on her screen, she answers quickly. 

"Hey baby, I hope you're calling to say you're on your way home. There are two girls here missing you like a lot." 

"Hi, is this Mr. Shelton's wife?" It's a woman's voice that Gwen doesn't recognize at all. 

"Um, yes, I'm his wife. Who is this?" Sitting down in the nearest chair, fear suddenly takes over her whole body as she waits for the next sentence, praying it's not her biggest nightmare. 

"I'm a nurse at Cedar Sinai Hospital. I'm afraid your husband has been in an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. One more chapter after this. Hope you enjoy, love the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wrote this chapter super fast since I figured the cliffhanger was a bit cruel. I go into a lot of flashbacks in this chapter so I hope it's not too confusing. And I apologize if this story is a bit much for some readers, I didn't mean for it to be cuz I like things with a little bit of angst in it but it's definitely a little different. Anyway, hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story.

"...your husband has been in a accident." 

That's all Gwen could register as her stomach dropped and she felt physically sick. Clutching her stomach she convinced herself this must all be a dream, it must be a nightmare. This can't be happening. It just can't. 

"Mrs. Shelton? Are you still there?"

"Yes, yes I'm here! What happened?!? Is he ok?!? Is he alive?!?" She couldn't believe she was living in a world where she had to actually ask that question. 

"A car ran a red light and hit him. He is alive but he's in critical condition." 

Gwen hung up the phone and immediately made her way to her car as fast as humanly possible. Fumbling her keys to the ground while trying to get them into the ignition, she began sobbing uncontrollably in the drivers seat praying to God that this isn't happening. She needed to calm down, she needed to think straight. For her kids, for her growing baby. She couldn't drive a vehicle in this state of hysteria. Sitting for a few moments taking deep breathes, Gwen talked herself down while gently holding onto her belly. 

"It's going to be. He's going to be fine. I can do this." Talking to herself helped as she found the strength to be strong. It's what needed to be done. It's what Blake would want her to do. So calmly and carefully she drove to the hospital. The drive over is a bit of a haze as she tries to think of happy memories to take her mind off of what she might possibly find: Christmas morning, their first kiss, their wedding day, writing their song. God she'd give anything to be there. Anywhere but dealing with this nightmare.

Before she knows it, Gwen sees the ER entrance as she quickly parks the car and rushes in scanning the room for the front desk. She's a bit frazzled as the ER is filled with other accidents and chaos and for a second she feels too overwhelmed until she sees Adam in the corner getting a few stitches on his forehead. 

"Adam!" Rushing to his side the frontman looks physically ok but Gwen can tell he's shaken by the experience as he tries to explain what happened. 

"Gwen! Thank god you're here!"

"Are you ok?!?" Where's Blake?!?" She's starting to cry and tremble as Adam takes her hand in an attempt to calm her. 

"I'm fine don't worry about me. The car came out of nowhere and hit Blakes side. They took him into that room. They won't tell me what's going on." Adam is almost as upset as Gwen is as he explains his frustrations about not being able to see his best friend. Looking over at the room he pointed at her heart drops as she hears the chaos happening from behind the doors. People are rushing in and out as orders are being shouted. 

Even though she's happy her friend is ok, she gets up from Adams bed needing to find her husband immediately. As she walks closer to the room she can see his boots laying on a bed as professionals work above him frantically. A nurse explains that she has to stay outside and wait but Gwen is having none of that. Just as she makes her way to the door the doctors are getting him ready for transport up to surgery. 

"Wait! That's my husband!" She cries as she forces her way through the crowd of doctors and nurses and makes her way into the room as they give her a moment. Walking over she sees him for the first time. His face has a few cuts and bruises from broken glass but he's lying motionless as his clothes are covered in what she assumes is his blood. Cradling his head she runs her fingers through his hair just as if she were waking him from a nap. 

"Honey? Blake? Can you hear me? I'm right here baby. I'm right here." She's whispering into his ear and she can't help but break as her words leave her mouth. 

"Gwen?" He's barely conscious as his eyes remain closed, clearly groggy and in pain. 

"Blake! I'm here, you'll be ok, you'll be ok!" She's trying to be strong as she speaks to her husband but she can't help it. He's laying in the ER covered in blood ready to go into surgery while she stands next to him nearly nine months pregnant. Nothing about this is ok. 

Barely able to grip her hand due to his lack of strength, he blindly takes hold of it still trying to comfort his wife even though he's the one in danger. 

"Don't worry Gwen. I'll be ok. We'll be ok. But please sit down. Take care of our baby. Promise honey?" His words are barely audible as he mumbles out his request.

Smiling a little while leaning her forehead against his she whispers her promise back to him. Of course he would put her needs and the kids needs before his own. He's never behaved any differently since they'd met. Just then the doctor pokes his head inside insisting that they need to take him upstairs. 

Not ready to let go, Gwen gives him a firm kiss even though he's not exactly able to kiss her back. 

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you too cowboy. Come back to us ok? I'll be here when you wake up." 

Wheeling him out , Gwen suddenly finds herself alone in the room as she looks at the amount of bloody towels and supplies that are laying around after working on her husband. It's then that she notices a familiar item on the ground in the corner. Walking over she picks up his hat that they must have thrown off when working on his injuries. Clutching his favorite belonging as it contains a few drops of blood, she holds it close to her heart as she starts quietly sobbing all alone, waiting to wake up from this nightmare. 

****  
It's been about an hour since they took Blake up into surgery. The doctors explained to her that he had severe internal bleeding due to the impact and that they needed to repair the damage surgically before anymore complications occurred. At this point, his mom and sister had been called and were on their way into Los Angeles along with Gwens family who were all in the waiting room pacing trying to keep her spirits up due to her state. The boys were still with Gavin. Gwen had called him to explain what happened and that she would be talking to the boys about it later but for now, they needed to just stay put so they wouldn't get scared. 

Everyone was trying to take her mind off of things as they sat with her in a private room but there was no point. She was grateful for her support system but until Blake was out of that operating room and awake talking to her, there was nothing else to discuss. Nothing to do but wait. 

At the moment she was currently in the hospital chapel, needing a break from her family smothering her. She enjoyed the quiet of the chapel as she silently prayed for her husband to make it through this ordeal. Over the course of about five prayers, Gwen sometimes found herself getting angry at God. Almost resentful. She wondered why he would put her through hell in her last marriage, then finally allow her to find her one true love after 46 years only to have him taken away from her. It wasn't fare she thought to herself. It wasn't at all. Just as she felt herself getting worked up again and her blood pressure rising, she felt a familiar presence sit down next to her. 

"I thought I'd find you in here." Adam took a seat next to Gwen as they both stared straight ahead in silence. He wasn't a very religious guy so it was strange to see him in this kind of setting Gwen thought to herself. Oddly, even though she wanted to be alone, him being here does make her feel surprisingly better. He's Blake's best friend after all. It's almost as if Adam sitting here with her makes her feel as if it's Blake. 

"How's your head?" Her words are soft and hoarse from crying. 

"Fine, just a scratch. How are you?" 

"That's a loaded question. How do you think?" She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but at the same time she's sick of people asking her that. 

"I know, I know. That was stupid. He's going to be ok Gwen. I know he is. He's the strongest guy I know." Something in the way he speaks gives Gwen a little reassurance. It's not pity that he's offering, it's confidence. And she's trying her hardest to believe him, but until he's out of the woods, she doesn't let herself believe anything. 

"I just... I just can't believe this is happening Adam. I can't believe this is real, that I'm sitting in a hospital chapel praying to God that my husband survives a car accident. That he gets to see his kids again. That he gets to hold his daughter. I mean I just saw him a few hours ago!" The tears start falling slowly down her face as she remembers the morning. 

**** It was early and Gwen was still in bed half asleep as Blake moved in and out of the bathroom getting dressed quietly trying not wake his wife. That is until he tripped on one of Apollo's cars laying on the ground causing him to fall over knocking over a small table and waking Gwen in the process. Shooting her eyes open at the crash, she shot out of bed and rushed over to her husband's side as he laid embarrassed on the carpeted ground. 

"Oh my gosh honey are you ok?!?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine baby. God I'm sorry for waking you. I was trying to be quiet but I guess I'm just hillbilly giant." 

Causing her to girlishly giggle, she helps him up and pushes an askew curl out of his face before bringing him down to her lips for a kiss. "Yeah but you're MY hillbilly giant. And I love you."

"Well that's good cuz I love you too darlin." Grabbing his keys and phone, Blake gave her one last kiss on the lips and then a kiss on her belly before making his way down the stairs. "I'll be home this afternoon sweetheart. And don't worry about the curtains in the nursery. I'll hang the new ones when I get back. I don't want you climbing a ladder while I'm gone. K?" 

"Ok cowboy. See in a few hours. Bye." ****

 

Gwen remembers it perfectly. Too perfectly. They said bye to each other just as if it were any other morning. Any other day at work. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Gently cradling her stomach, Adam could tell she was worried for their daughters sake and That she needed to hear some sweet stories to distract her. 

"I remember when he told me you were pregnant... God was he excited. I'd never seen him so happy. Well maybe one other time, right after you said yes to going on a date with him." Adam saw her smile as she was clearly recalling the memory. "He had walked into my trailer and it was so obvious that he had good news because he was so fidgety and then he just blurted it out. I mean he literally couldn't stop smiling. And then when he found out it was a girl, it's as if he turned into this big old teddy bear over night. I mean I get it, when a guy is having a baby girl, it changes everything. It's terrifying, but incredible. And man was he ready. He couldn't wait to have a baby. He couldn't wait to have a baby with YOU Gwen." 

Smiling at her friends sweet words, she finally allows herself to picture their life in the future. She has to have faith she tells herself, she has to believe things will work out. Just when she's about ready to begin praying again, Todd sticks his head into the chapel. 

"Gwen, the nurse needs to talk to you." 

*****  
Outside the surgical unit, a nurse and Doctor fully gowned are waiting to speak to their patient's wife as Gwen frantically walks up. 

"Is he ok? Is he out of surgery?" 

"Mrs. Shelton we just wanted to give you an update. I'm afraid he's still in surgery as the damage seemed to be more extensive then we thought. We've got the bleeding under control for now and we've just got to repair part of his liver and stomach. It should be a few more hours till we know more." 

She knows it's not horrible news but she needed more then that. She needed to hear that he was done, that he was ok, that he was awake, that he was in no pain at all. She needed him to be with her. Just as she was about to thank the doctors for the update, a pain in her stomach made her gasp as she clutched her stomach and almost toppled over. Grabbing hold of the nurse and Doctor they quickly position her in a wheelchair while she caught her breath. 

"Ma'am how far a long are you in your pregnancy?" 

"A little more then 8 months." Gwen's taking short breathes as the pain starts up again. 

"I think your water might have just broken." 

"What?!? No, it can't be. It's too early!" Getting overly excited, the doctor decides to pull her into a private room and do a quick exam to see if she's having contractions. 

Sure enough, Gwen was in labor. Jen stayed by her side to try and keep her relaxed but God only knows that this is not how they imagined things happening. 

"Gwen? Hi I'm Doctor Knox. I've paged your OBGYN and she's on her way but for now we're going to get started on prepping you for an emergency C-Section." 

"But it's too early. She's too little! She's not ready! I'm not ready!" She's clinging on to Jens hand tightly as she tries to calm her sister in law down. 

"I know this wasn't part of the plan but that little girl of yours is coming out, and she's coming out fast! So we need to get ready. And your blood pressure is very high so we need to stay calm too. Can we do that Gwen?" 

Nodding her head, she closes her eyes and looks towards the ceiling as tries to take deep breathes while the doctor leaves to get the paperwork. 

"Jen I can't do this! I can't do this by myself. Blake is supposed to be here. He's supposed to be in there with me. I can't do this without him." 

"Shhh yes you can Gwen. It'll be ok. You can do this, I know you can. And you won't be alone, we're all here for you and I'll go in there with you if you want. But you can do this! Do it for Blake, do it for your baby girl!" 

Hearing Jens words of encouragement gave Gwen the strength as she went into warrior mom mode and began taking long breathes trying to find her peace before the doctor came in to take her away. 

"By the way, did you two ever decide on a name? I know you usually like keeping this stuff secret."Gwen smiled to herself keeping the name something only her and Blake knew until she was born, but she remembers the night they decided as if it were yesterday.

***** It was New Years Eve as they snuggled on the couch surrounded by three sleeping boys who tried their hardest to stay up till midnight. They'd been invited to numerous parties but opted to spend the holiday at home at Blake's ranch watching movies with the boys. It was after all going to be their last one as just the five of them. Gwen laid snuggled into her new husbands side as they gazed into the fire saying names out loud waiting for one to stick. They must have said a hundred names back and forward for weeks, but never feeling connected to any of them. 

"What if we can't think of one by the time she's born? I don't want her to be nameless." 

"She won't be nameless darlin, don't worry. If we can't think of something by then, well just let the boys name her." 

"Ha! Yeah right! She'll end up being named after some video game or Pokemon character." They both quietly laughed knowing it's a hundred percent accurate. 

"Alright sweetheart, let me try something. Close your eyes.... Now picture five months from now. Our daughter was just born and you're rocking her to sleep in her nursery upstairs. You're singing her some sweet lullaby as you give her little kisses and whisper her name in her ear. What name are you whispering to her Gwen?" 

After a moment of silence, Gwen responds with her eyes still closed lost in the picture he had painted for her. 

"...Lilly." 

"Lilly? I like that honey. A lot. Did you just think of that?"

"I guess so. It sort of just popped into my head when I pictured holding her in my arms. And then I remembered the lilies you brought me on our first date."

"Mhmm, I remembered from season 7 they were your favorite."

"Still are. So are we for reals deciding on Lilly? Should we come up with a middle name too?" 

"I was thinking Renee. After you. After her mamma." 

"Lilly Renee Robbie Shelton." The second the full name left her lips they both knew immediately it was the right one as they beamed with love at one another. "I love it cowboy. I think we just named our daughter." 

"And just in time too. Look at the clock baby. Midnight exactly. Happy New Years sweetheart... And happy New Years my little Lilly."

"Happy New Years cowboy." Leaning in they shared a sweet kiss with just a hint of tongue causing Gwen to blush. But before they could take it any further she flinched as the baby started kicking, clearly approving of her name. ****

"I'll tell you after she's born Jen. But for now, I want it to be mine and Blakes little secret." Her sister in law smiles and humors Gwen as she squeezes her hand and helps Gwen change into a gown. 

Right as she finished changing, her doctor comes in ready to take her away. "Are you ready Gwen? It's time." 

"Yes... I think so. I can do this. We can do this." She places her hand on her belly indicating the we was in fact including her daughter. "Jen can you do me a favor?" 

"Anything Gwen."

"Stay out here. I need you to stay with Blake in case something happens. Please. I can do this on my own, but I'd feel better knowing you were with him. Please Jen." She was surprised at her request since she didn't want Gwen to be alone, but also understood her reasoning at the same time. Plus she wasn't exactly in the position to refuse a request from someone in her condition. 

"Ok Gwen. I'll stay. But we'll all be out here if you need anything. Love you." 

"Love you too. See you soon." 

****  
C-sections were a strange experience. She's grateful she'd been through three before otherwise she'd be freaking out. But surprisingly she's in a very calm mood. Maybe it's the drugs she's on, or maybe she just recognizes that she needs to be strong for their baby. After all, it's what Blake would want more then anything. This wasn't how she saw this day going. This wasn't how she saw this labor going. Nothing about this was part of their plan. But then again, nothing about the last few years of her life was part of her plan. And that managed to turn out pretty darn great. So maybe this isn't some cruel joke from God, maybe it's not some doomed beginning. Maybe this is just one more reminder of how blessed and lucky their love truly is. Maybe it can overcome anything, even this. 

As the doctors begin the procedure, Gwen sits back completely numb as she lets her self think back to happier times. She remembers the afternoon they tried putting together the crib and how crooked it turned out causing Gwen to cry in laughter. She remembers the first night him and the boys spent the night on the tour bus back in the summer and how squished they were in bed, neither one getting any sleep whatsoever. She remembers going for sunset horseback rides down at the ranch as they'd race each other home. She remembers the first time waking up next to him in bed, and feeling like she was finally home where she belonged. 

Gwen's mind was filled with foggy, hazy memories that caused her to go in and out consciousness.... until the sound of a baby crying snaps her out of it. Wanting to know what's happening and not able to see her daughter, she calls out for help. 

"Is she ok?!? Can I see her?!?" She can hear the desperation and pity in her voice as she calls out for her baby. But she can't help it. She's a mother. 

A nurse walks over, still fully gowned and leans down to Gwen. 

"You did great Mrs. Shelton and you have a perfectly healthy baby girl. We're just getting her cleaned while the doctor sews you up. But she's beautiful Gwen. You'll see her in just a moment." 

Setting her head back Gwen released a sigh of relief at the words of her daughter being healthy. A daughter. She still couldn't believe it. 

"I did it. She's ok. We're ok." Gwen whispered the words to herself just as the nurse carried the baby over to her. Seeing her brand new baby for the first time caused her to feel something she'd felt only three times before with each of the births of her boys. Holding her in her arms, she began crying happy tears feeling more love in that single moment then ever before. 

"Hello sweet girl. We've been waiting a long time for you little one." Cradling her close, Gwen never understood how instantly connected one felt to their child the second they were born. It's incredible how one second it's just you, and then the next there's this whole other life in your arms. And they're your everything.

Starting to cry, Gwen begins soothing her new daughter. "Shhh it's ok honey, mamas got you. I got you, and I'm never gonna let anything happen to you. I promise my love. And you're going to meet your daddy really soon. He loves you so so so much my angel. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Lost in her own little world, she couldn't help but cry at what was missing from this perfect picture. Blake should be here. She needs her father. She needs her husband. 

"Excuse me nurse. Is there any news on my husbands surgery?" 

"I'll check in with his doctor right now. But first does she have a name for the birth certificate?" 

"Lilly... Lilly Shelton." 

*****

Blakes head is killing him. He feels like he just got hit by a truck. Which incidentally is actually the last thing he remembers. He remembers getting in the car with Adam. Remembers him giving him advice about having a new baby girl. Remembers the feel of glass hitting his head as the air bag goes off. Remembers being put into the ambulance. Remembers hearing Gwen's voice and her nails in his hair as she cried next to his bed. Remembers saying I love you and then remembers nothing at all. 

He can't open his eyes but can hear the sound of his heart monitor beeping next to him and he soon realizes he's still in the hospital. Suddenly he feels the slight tickle of long nails on his wrist. A feeling he could pinpoint blindfolded while heavily sedated. 

"Gwen...?" His voice is beyond sore as he hasn't spoken in more then a day. 

"Honey. I'm right here." The sound of her soft voice instantly brings a smile to his face knowing she's near. She spoke so gently he wanted to cry. He's relieved to hear her calm considering the last time he saw her before surgery she had been hysterical. 

Still coming out of the drugs he was on, he's unable to open his eyes but wants her to continue talking to him. "Gwen..."

"You're ok baby. You were in an accident yesterday and had to go into surgery. But you did great baby and have been asleep since last night... I was so worried sweetheart. But you're ok. You're ok." Her voice starts quivering as she thinks about how close a call that was and how lucky they truly are. 

Never wanting to hear his wife cry, he forces himself to open his eyes to try and comfort her but is alarmed and confused to see Gwen in a hospital robe and wheelchair.   
Just as he started to get scared something bad happened to his pregnant wife, his eyes began focusing as he looked down to see her holding the most perfect baby girl swaddled in a pink blanket. 

"I'm glad you're finally awake daddy. Because there's someone here whose very excited to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Since a few were upset at how the series ended and wanted some daddy daughter time, here's one more chapter. But this really is the last chapter of this story. Also, I'm taking a little break from writing for awhile since I'll be traveling a lot over the next few weeks. Plus I'm pretty burnt out after this series and need to refuel with some new idea prompts. But anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope this ends better then the previous one.

Blake's eye light up at the sight of Gwen holding their baby girl. Even though it's a tad painful, he forced himself to sit up in bed in order to see her more clearly. 

"Gwen... Did we... Is that..." He can hardly form sentences as he tries to grasp the little human in front of him. 

"Honey, I'd like you to meet your daughter." Standing up, Gwen places the sleeping infant in her husband's arms as he gently cradles her against his body. 

"My daughter... My Lilly." He'd never known a love like this until holding his baby girl for the very first time. Gwen beamed as tears flowed down her cheek watching her husband look down at their daughter. The baby was so tiny in his big arms that she couldn't help but giggle a little. 

"Is she ok? Are you ok?" Never taking his eyes off of his daughter, Gwen smiled at how even though he was the one hooked up to a machine in a hospital bed, he was still worrying about his family. Running her fingers through his hair she kissed his forehead lovingly to reassure him everyone is ok. 

"Yes baby, she's perfect. We're all ok." 

Blake released a sigh of relief to know his wife and daughter were safe but couldn't help but tear up over guilt for what he put them through. "I'm so sorry Gwen. I'm sorry for putting you through this, for not being there. I'm sorry you had to do this by yourself." 

"Shh honey, don't do that. It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you're here now. We're ok, we're together. That's all that matters baby." 

Looking back down at his baby girl, Blake smiled at the tiny yawn she gave causing his heart to melt instantly. He was already a goner and she already had him wrapped around her little finger. "Hi sweet girl, I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born but your mamma stepped up and took care of things. Your's mamas the strongest woman in the world pretty girl. But I promise to never ever leave again. I'm gonna protect you forever my little Lilly. I promise. Daddy's here." 

Gwen sat in silence smiling while the two of them bonded. It was one of those moments in life where nothing else seemed to exist. She could listen to Blake talk to their daughter forever. His words are so soft, so gentle, so comforting. She didn't think it was possible but in this moment she fell even more in love with Blake. 

Unfortunately the moment was cut a little short as the doctor came in to check on Blake's stitches causing him to reluctantly hand his new baby back over to her mother. Getting out of the doctors way, Gwen walked over to the corner by the window as she gently swayed her daughter in her arms while whispering sweet words in her ear. Even though the doctor was checking and talking to Blake, his eyes never left his wife as he stared at the two of them in the distance. The way the morning light was hitting the two of them was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Seeing Gwen holding this tiny pink swaddled baby as she smiled down adoringly caused Blake to now be the one to fall more in love with her. 

"Ok Mr. Shelton your stitches look good, and there's no sign of infection. We're still going to need to keep you for a couple more days though to monitor your recovery. Should be out of here by the end of the week." 

Blake nodded his head as the doctor wrapped him back up, still not taking his eyes off of his family in the corner. 

"Mrs. Shelton, you should be able to go home by tonight. Everything looks great with you and your baby." 

Without hesitating, Gwen responded with a thanks but no thanks answer. "We're going to stay with my husband." 

"Gwen, honey, it can't be that comfortable here. You guys should go home, get some re-" 

"Baby... We're staying. I'm not leaving without you. Ok? We're leaving this hospital as a family. The three of us, together." 

Smiling at his wife's sternness, he selfishly admits that he's beyond happy that he'll be close to the two of them. He knows it would be torture to be stuck here while his family is at home. "Ok doc, you heard the woman. Guess we're gonna to need another bed in here." Giving a small laugh the doctor nodded and exited the room. 

Just then Lilly started crying. It was the first time Blake had heard her cry before and just like any new father he immediately feared something was wrong. "What is it? Is she ok?!?" 

Walking back over to her chair next to Blake's bed she giggled at the worry on his face and how overly protective he already was. "Yeah cowboy she's fine, I think she's just hungry. Don't worry, baby's cry." Opening her robe, she situates herself and her daughter allowing her to start nursing. Lilly immediately latched on, calming her whaling. "Yeah, see, you were just hungry. Your daddy is just a big ol' worrier." 

Blake smiled at his wife's words to their daughter as he watched her nurse. He'd never seen anything like it and once again was overwhelmed with everything a mother does for their child. Placing his hand on Gwen's lap, she met his light blue eyes with a smile. 

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you too cowboy." 

*****

The days spent at the hospital weren't as terrible as they expected. Family and friends were constantly stopping by to see the baby, making it go by a lot easier. Grandparents cried as they held her for the first time but nothing was as sweet as when Blake's mom held her new granddaughter. She'd look so content and so at peace that she cried as she thanked Gwen over and over for giving her son a baby. After the first day it was finally time for the boys to meet their new sister. Gwen had FaceTimed them from the hospital but it wasn't until the second day when Gwen was fully recovered that they came to see them. She explained that Blake was in an accident and hurt in bed so they had to be gentle with him for awhile along with being quiet around the baby. Kingston was a pro at stuff like this since this was his third time as a big brother. He understood the situation. And even Zuma was now old enough to know how to act around babies. But Apollo was still little. He's barely three and still needing attention. They knew from the beginning that that's where the challenge would lie. They just needed to take it one day at a time. 

Entering slowly into Blake's room where Gwen and the baby we're staying, the three boys came in with Todd holding Apollo. She was sleeping so they knew to be extra quiet as the two oldest gently petted their new baby sister. Apollo didn't really seem to care to be honest as he squirmed out his uncles arms and reached out for Blake who was sitting up in bed. 

"Alright come here little cowboy. I missed you too." Blake flinched a bit as Apollo plopped down on top of him, not exactly being careful over his injuries. 

"Apollo, sweetie, remember you need to be gentle with Blakey. Just for a little bit ok? Then when he's all better you can jump allll over him." Blake laughed at her remark as he situated the toddler off of his stitches. 

"Oh gee, thanks babe... Hey Apollo look, you know who that is? That's your little sister buddy. You're a big brother now. That means you and Zuma and King need to look out for her ok? Big brothers protect their little sisters. Can you do that for me?" Nodding his curly head, Gwen and Blake smile at one another. They know he probably didn't really understand what this all entails but for now it worked. They were just perfectly happy finally being together as a family for the very first time. 

After about week, the doctor finally oked Blake to be discharged, allowing the family to finally go home. He was still sore and in some pain, and would need to take it easy for a couple weeks if not months until his recovery was over, but he was beyond happy to finally be in his own bed, at home with his family. Todd and Jen drove them home as the new parents and baby sat in the back seat. It was cute how worried Blake was over the tiniest bump in the rode as he held onto the car seat firmly. 

"Man buddy, I remember that first car ride home from the hospital is terrifying. Pretty sure Jen yelled at me for only going ten miles an hour the whole time." Todds wife laughed back knowing it was completely true. 

"Yeah seriously. I'm kind of freaking out back here. Let's maybe take it down to 5 brother." Both girls laugh at their husbands and rolled their eyes are how adorable grown men can be when it comes to their daughters. 

Walking into their home with their new baby girl for the first time felt like coming up for fresh air. Things hadn't gone as planned, but boy did it feel good to finally be in their house. Jen and Todd helped them get situated with all their luggage and gifts from the hospital and both of their moms had been to the house earlier and stocked the fridge with casseroles and groceries to last them a few weeks. The couple was overwhelmed at the generosity from their friends and family as they looked at the pile of gifts and flowers of congratulations. They never took for granted how truly blessed they were. 

Knowing not to crowd the new parents too much, Jen and Todd said their goodbyes and to call them if they needed anything at all. The door closed and Blake and Gwen were finally home alone with their new daughter who was fast asleep. Walking her upstairs, Gwen was beyond excited to put her in her brand new nursery and crib. Blake followed but it took him a little longer as he squinted in pain due to his still healing wounds. Gwen waited at the top of the stairs and held out her hand for her husband as she held onto her baby securely with her other. Blake was a little frustrated at his injuries and how he couldn't be 100% yet for his family but was still beyond grateful that he was here at all. He knows how lucky he truly was. 

Entering her nursery, it felt as if it had been a year since they'd been inside. Walking her over to her crib, Gwen kissed her forehead and placed the swaddled sleeping infant down gently while leaning into her husband's chest as they looked down in pure contentment. 

"Wow." Blake whispered into Gwen's ear in total amazement at what's in front of him. 

"Yeah. Wow. Look at what we made Blake. She's perfect." 

"She's you." 

Gwen teared up as her husband kissed the side of her head while looking down at their daughter. She knows it's mostly due to post pregnancy hormones but she doesn't care. 

"I know they say we're supposed to sleep when she sleeps but I don't think I'll ever be able to stop staring at her. It took me forever to learn that rule when the boys were born. They're just so beautiful at this time. So pure, so perfect." 

Wrapping his arms around his wife was something Blake had missed doing since being in the hospital. So now that he was out, he wasn't missing another opportunity to hold her while she got emotional. "Here babe, sit down, relax, you must be exhausted. I'll go make you something to eat."

"Honey no let me. You're still recovering, I can make us something." 

"Gwen sit please. You've been so strong taking care of everyone this week. I can do this. I promise." Sitting her down in the huge custom love seat they had made, Blake is relieved to see her relax. Going downstairs he quickly makes a couple sandwiches to bring back up to the nursery. It was extremely difficult to carry the tray upstairs and Blake was in more then just a little pain, but he was beyond determined to take care of his wife and mother of his children. Injuries be damned, he was going to provide for his family. No matter what. 

Walking back into the nursery his heart skipped a beat as he found Gwen fast asleep on the love seat that he had left her on just ten minutes earlier. He smiled at how beautiful she looked and was relieved that she was getting some rest. He still feels guilty thinking about what he put her through this past week and how she rallied to keep this family together. It's something he'll never be able to repay her for. But for now, he can at least let her sleep. Placing the tray of food down, he walks into their bedroom to grab her favorite blanket from off the bed and brings it back into the nursery as he gently covers Gwen with it. 

Hearing a few sounds come from the crib, Blake walks over and notices his daughter is awake. She's not crying, thankfully, but is getting a little squirmy as she looks around. Looking down like a proud papa, he picks her up gently and starts swaying the baby in his arms. He's never felt more like a man in his entire life then in the moments he's had holding his daughter. 

"Shhh sweet girl, it's ok, daddy's here. We're gonna let mommy sleep ok Lilly? Shh I got you." As the infant looked up at her father, Blake couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Gwen. He knows he's probably jumping the gun considering she's barely a week old and all babies just sort of look the same at this point. But to him, she's just as beautiful as her mother. Settling down next to Gwen on the couch, he's careful not to wake her as he rocks his daughter back to sleep. Just as Lilly closes her eyes in her fathers arm, Gwen sleepily rolls over into her husband's side as she snuggles against his arm. Blake knows without a fact that this is one of those moments that he wishes he could freeze in time forever. 

*****  
A few weeks later, the new and exhausted parents had gotten into a routine. They were thankful at how low maintenance their daughter was as she easily responded to her parents nurturing behavior. Gwen remembered how fussy King and Apollo were as infants when it came to nursing which caused a lot of stress on her physically and emotionally. But all three of them quickly got the hang of the other when it came to midnight feedings, diaper changes, nap time, and bath time. Gwen especially loved all the firsts that happened with new babies, and with Blake experiencing them as well it made it especially memorable. Her favorite was when Lilly smiled for the first time. 

Gwen was changing her diaper and onesie on the changing table while Blake was putting on some clean clothes after she'd spit up all over him and her a few minutes later. Gwen started baby talking to her as she kissed her belly which must have been ticklish for her because all of a sudden the little one was smiling up at her momma. 

"Blake! Honey come quick! She's smiling!" 

Running in from their bedroom in nothing but his boxers and a half opened flannel, Blake rushed in just to see the end of her daughters first smile. 

"Hey cutie can we give daddy a smile? Cmon sweet angel." Tickling her belly with her long nails Lilly responded with a tiny smile making Blake's heart melt for the millionth time. 

"Aww you got your mamas smile Lilly. You're gonna break a lot of hearts beautiful." 

Going back to putting a clean diaper on her, Gwen pushes Blake out to go finish putting on some pants on cuz he'll be late for his doctors appointment to get his stitches removed. Kissing his girls goodbye, he makes his way downstairs to say bye to the boys playing out back while the nanny supervised. 

It's been about a month later and Blake is on his way home from his latest check up at the doctors. Even though he's only been gone for about an hour, he can't get home fast enough to be back with his family. Walking in, he slips off his boots and walks upstairs barefoot knowing his heavy soles might wake a sleeping baby. He finds Gwen on their bed cradling the sleeping baby as she holds a finger up to her lips to indicate a hushing noise to Blake. Sitting next to her on the bed, he gently places his hand over Gwen's. 

"How'd your appointment go?" She whispers.

"Great. I'm all good. Doc said I need to come back next month for a final check up but that I can stop taking the medicine." He sees the relief in his wife's eyes as she thanks god for her husband good health. "Where are the boys?"

"Out back. They've been kind of quiet. I think maybe they're bored."

"Do you think they feel left out darlin?"

"Maybe. I always worried about that when one of them were born. It makes sense. I mean we've pretty much been occupied by her."

"How bout I take them out this afternoon for a boys day? They've been so good and patient, they deserve it. You two can stay here and rest and we'll bring back dinner on the way home. How's that sound?" 

"Aw babe that'd be amazing! And I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Kissing her goodbye, Blake rangles up his stepsons downstairs for some boy time. 

First the four of them went to the batting cages, then laser tag, and finally the park where they sat on the grass goofing around eating Popsicles. Blake could tell they were having fun as they spent the much needed down time away from the new baby. 

"Ya know boys, I know things have been different this past month. With my accident and your new baby sister and me and your mom know that we haven't had much time lately to have days like this with you boys. But we just wanted you to know that we are very very proud of you three for being such great big brothers to Lilly. We love you all so much and we can't wait until she's a little older and we can all have days like this. The six of us. Together." 

"Maybe we can go to the ranch soon. And I can teach her how to fish. Like how you taught us." Blake's heart exploded at King's sweet gesture. 

"Sounds great buddy. I'm sure when she's a little older she'll love to have you show her... Ok you boys ready to head back? Let's pick up some dinner first for our women at home." 

******

It was two in the morning and Lilly would not stop crying. Blake knew it wasn't her feeding time so he agreed to get her when Gwen started to get up. She's got a clean diaper, she's not hungry, she's not burpy, she's not sick, but for whatever reason the second Blake puts her back in her crib she starts crying again. It breaks his heart because he can see how tired she is when he's holding her but for whatever reason she doesn't want to let go. He begins singing her a few of his songs softly when he notices Gwen in the doorway watching with sleepy eyes. 

"You were gone awhile babe. Are you singing her your whole set list?" 

"Ha! Yeah, well she likes it. She's definitely got good taste in music." Giving a little crooked smile back at his wife he goes back to singing "My eyes" as his daughters eyes close. 

"Just as long as you don't sing her any 'Ole Red' or 'Country Ass' songs. Our daughter's a lady cowboy." Leaning up on her toes to give him a kiss on her cheek Gwen asks if he wants to put her back down in her crib since she sees that she's asleep. 

"I keep trying Hun but every time I put her down she starts crying again. See..." Blake places her gently down in her crib and sure enough she immediately wakes up and starts crying causing Blake to scoop her back up. Gwen wonders what her daughter wants as she calms down in her fathers arms and buries her face into his shirt. Suddenly getting an idea, Gwen leaves the nursery and comes back two minutes later with one of Blake's blue and grey flannel shirts. 

"Here, let me try something." Taking the baby from Blake, Gwen swaddles her up in the flannel shirt just like a blankie. Blake watches from behind and smiles as his wife works her magic getting the little one situated. Placing her back in her crib without a peep, Blake is shocked that it actually work Ed as Gwen looks very satisfied with herself. 

"There... She just missed the smell and feel of her daddy close by." 

"Wow. That's just the cutest darn thing I've ever seen."

"I mean I don't blame her. I still wear your flannels when I miss you."

"Ha, like mother like daughter I guess." 

Walking out of the nursery, Gwen turns around to notice Blake still standing by the crib. "Coming to bed honey?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second babe." 

Smiling at her husband, she walks over to his side and gently grabs on to his wrist and palm with both of her tiny hands. 

"C'mon cowboy. She'll still be here in the morning. Time for bed." Finally meeting her eyes with his, he gives a small laugh as he kisses his wife's forehead and gives in to her request as they turn out the light of their daughter's nursery and retreat back their bedroom. Climbing into bed, Blake lifts his arm instinctively as Gwen settles her head on his chest as they both quickly drift to sleep. 

They both know that there will be major challenges and hard days to come in the future. But for now, with their four children sleeping safe and sound under one roof, life is pretty perfect.


End file.
